Une journée habituelle?
by Yuko no Mei
Summary: Voici le résultat d'un défi de fanfiction Fruits Basket avec mots imposés dans le texte,qui sont divers et variés...Editée.


Fanfiction Fruits Basket avec mots imposés

**But :inclure les mots dans une fanfiction.**

_10 mots :_

1.**Saperlipopette**

2.**Chaudron**

3.**Yaourt périmé**

4.**Albinos**

5.**Basket**

6.**Trompette**

7.**Anticorps**

8.**Spaghettis**

9.**Quotinite**

10. **« une vache, ça te bouffe trois hectares, moi, avec trois hectares, je te fais deux mille kilos de riz…avec trois hectares, je te nourris Avignon, tu vois…(citation de Jean Claude Van Damme…xD)**

3 sortes de défis :

Défi gribouillard :5 mots (au choix)

Défi Shiguré :10 mots (désordre)

Défi Tolkien :10 mots (dans l'ordre)

Note :cela n'a pas besoin d'être cohérent.

J'ai choisi le défi Tolkien…pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? (Proverbe Shadok.)

Les pensées des personnages son en italique.

YyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYyYy

La salle de classe est silencieuse, les adolescents tendus.

« Allez, encore quelques minutes… »

Brisant le silence, l'interminable monologue continue.

« Pitié, faîtes que cela cesse… »

Les élèves aux doigts crispés sont comme les sportifs sur la ligne de départ, ils attendent…quand enfin la sonnerie retentit.

Cris de victoires fusent dans tous les sens, c'est la ruée vers la sortie.

C'est donc dans ces conditions qu'Ayamé tenta d'entrer dans la classe.

Il fut écrasé sans pitié. (Paix à ton âme…)

Il finit, après de maints efforts, à se faufiler dans la classe et atteindre Thoru,Yuki et Kyô.(Saki et Arisa sont déjà parties).

Thoru s'agenouille immédiatement au dessus d'Ayamé, inquiète, tandis que Kyô et Yuki retenaient (avec beaucoup de difficultés) leur fou rire.

Ayamé : « **Saperlipopette **! Comment osent-ils ignorer ma royale personne ! »

Il se relève, tapote avec grâce et dignité (bien entendu) ses habits, passe quelques mèches de cheveux derrière les oreilles, inspecte ses chaussures, commence à prendre un miroir et fut interrompu par son jeune frère.

Yuki : « Bon, tu as bientôt fini ? Que fais-tu là, tu ne travaille pas ? »

Ayamé le regard brillant : « Je suis venu te voir, mon frère adoré !

Vois-tu, mon cœur semblable à un **chaudron**, ne cesse de se remplir de mon amour pour toi, et … » (XD sans commentaire…)

Yuki semblant fatigué : « S'il te plaît, pas maintenant…pourrais-tu me dire la raison exacte qui t'a amené ici ? »

Ayamé : « Hé bien, comme il se trouve que je suis en congé et que je sais que vous, jeunes gens, êtes en vacances, j'ai planifié un magnifique repas ce soir au restaurant !

Tu te rends compte, Yuki ! Vois la beauté du lien fraternel qui nous lie ! Nous allons pouvoir manger dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Hahahaha ! »

Yuki : _Ca…c'est toi qui le dis…_

Kyô : _Pourquoi on est toujours mis au courant à la dernière minute ?_

_Thoru : Je sens que cette soirée sera formidable !_

En attendant le fameux repas, Ayamé, Yuki, Kyô et Thoru rejoins par Hatsuharu et Momiji, se rendent chez Shiguré.

UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu

Dans le salon.

Haru : « J'ai faim. »

Thoru en train de transporter le bac à linge : « Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ? »

Haru : « Non, ça va aller, je vais regarder dans le frigo. »

De nombreuses minutes plus tard, il revient. (hé bé, le choix a dû être difficile…)

Kyô rentre de son footing et aperçoit Haru.

Kyô : « Hé, Haru ! Fais gaffe, c'est un **yaourt périmé** que tu tiens… »

Haru : « Oh…vraiment ? Tant pis. »

Il continue à manger, indifférent.

Momiji arrive dans le salon, une peluche à la main. Il semble triste.

Momiji : « C'est pas juste, ma pauvre peluche Moguéta ! »

Etonné kyô se tourne vers lui et regarde sa peluche.

Kyô : « Haha, il est dans un sale état, il est **albinos** ou quoi ? »

Effectivement, il était possible d'apercevoir des traces de tâches jaunâtres mais la poupée en tissu était presque intégralement banche.

Momiji : «Ouin, il s'est décoloré à la machine! Papa a du mettre trop de produit…snif. »

Puis il s'approche furtivement de Kyô par derrière pendant que celui-ci est en train de défaire les lacets de sa **basket.**

Momiji d'une voix très vive: « Alors Kyô ! Ca fait du bien de te défouler en courant, hein ! »

Kyô pris de surprise par le brusque changement d'humeur de Momiji, sursaute et se cogne le pied contre un meuble. (aïe…je compatis…)

Kyô se frottant vigoureusement le pied : « Non mais ça va pas ! Tu pourrais te calmer ? Ouille, ça fait mal, bon sang ! »

D'un pas rageur, il s'en va dans sa chambre en marmonnant.

Momiji : « Mais heu…je m'ennuyais, moi… »

Il regarde autour de lui, la seule personne présente est Haru qui est toujours en train de manger son yaourt.(il fait comme moi, il prend son temps…)

Dans un éclair de lucidité soudain, Momiji se dirige vers son sac, fouille dedans, et ressort l'objet dont il a besoin.

Il se dirige ensuite à pas de loups (c'est une expression, rien à voir avec le rpg, lol) vers la chambre de ce cher Kyô qui se repose et ne se doute de rien.

Très doucement, il ouvre la porte, rentre en prenant mille précautions (après tout, il est déconseillé de réveiller le chat qui dort…vous allez maintenant comprendre pourquoi.)

Il finit par arriver à se poster à côté du pauvre dormeur, il inspire une grande bouchée d'air, se concentre, puis amenant sa bouche près de l'orifice, souffle de toute ses forces dans la **trompette**.

Le bruit est d'une intensité formidable.

Yuki et Thoru ainsi que Shiguré et Ayamé, pris de cours, sursautent violemment et scrutent anxieusement les alentours pour savoir quelle était l'origine du son, pour le moins retentissant.

Haru n'a quasiment pas bronché.

Kyô lui, a littéralement bondi, il s'est retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air par terre devant un Momiji qui ne cessait plus de rire.

Momiji : « Tu…haha…devrais voir ta tête ! Hahaha, c'est hilarant ! »

Kyô sorti de sa torpeur : « Ah oui ? Voyons si ma tête va te faire rire encore longtemps… »

Il se rapproche de Momiji l'air extrêmement menaçant.

Momiji se retrouve contre le mur, il est piégé.

Il regarde de nouveau Kyô et déglutit.

Momiji :_Je suis peut-être allé un peu loin…il va me faire très mal, là… _

Kyô se tenait près à frapper quand soudain…Thoru entra dans la chambre.

Thoru : « Kyô, que fais-tu ? »

Yuki se trouvant derrière elle : «J'imagine que c'est Momiji qui a fait tout ce bruit et que comme ce stupide chat a les oreilles sensibles, il veut se venger… »

Haru tenant nonchalamment son yaourt à la main : « Ayamé et Shiguré m'on dit de vous prévenir qu'il est l'heure d'y aller. »

Kyô : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore avec ce yaourt ? Tu l'a pas fini, depuis le temps ? »

Haru : « Si, je viens de le finir, mais c'est mieux de prendre son temps, paraît que ça augmente les **anticorps**… »

Kyô : « D'où tu sors ça ? C'est n'importe quoi ! »

Ayamé criant du hall : « Hé ! La jeunesse ! Il faudrait vous dépêcher ! »

KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkK

Ils se rendent à pied au restaurant et s'installent dans une grande table un peu à l'écart.

Une serveuse ne tarde pas à venir prendre leurs commandes.

La serveuse s'adressant à Haru : « Que souhaiteriez-vous boire ou manger? »

Haru : « Du bœuf au gingembre. »

La serveuse, troublée : « Heu…mais nous n'en avons pas ici… »

Haru : « Alors un plat contenant du bœuf….et de la sauce tomate….j'aime bien, ça a la même teinte que le sang… »

La jeune fille, ayant un rictus nerveux : « Les **spaghettis** vous conviennent-elles ? »

Haru avec un sourire rayonnant : « Oui, c'est parfait. »

Le reste des commandes furent prises très rapidement, l'adolescente ayant hâte de servir une autre table.

Haru l'air pensif : « Cette fille ne semblait pas bien, elle passait son temps à sourire sans arrêt mais en même temps elle tremblait…je me demande pourquoi…peut-être était-elle atteinte de **quotinite** ? »

Kyô : « Quotiquoi ? Non, laisse tomber…mais si elle tremblait, c'est parce qu'elle avait peur de toi, idiot. »

Thoru étonnée : « Mais pourquoi ? elle n'a pas de raison d'avoir peur… »

Yuki : « Ce n'est rien, ne fais pas attention… »

Thoru : « Ah ? Bon, d'accord. »

Le repas continua sans trop de problème,(mais tout de même pas mal d'agitation, je vous laisse imaginer…) ils rentrèrent tous chez Shiguré et se couchèrent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Yuki est parti faire les courses seul car Thoru doit étendre le linge.

Sur son chemin, il est interpellé.

: « YUN YUN ! Regarde par là ! »

Yuki : _Ca y est, maintenant, je suis totalement réveillé…pourquoi de si bon matin…faut-il avoir affaire à de tels énergumènes ? _

Yuki attend Kakéru alias force noire près du supermarché.(il n'a pas le choix de toute façon, s'il partait, Kakéru le poursuivrait.)

Kakéru : « Alors, ça boume, Yun Yun ? C'est agréable d'être en vacances, hein ? Je peux dormir en toute liberté comme ça ! Enfin, j'aurais pu si ma mère ne m'avait pas envoyé faire les courses…c'est pas grave, on est deux, on peut être solidaires ! »

Yuki dépassé par le flot de paroles : «Oui…»

Kakéru lui coupant la parole : « Au fait, écoute ! C'est bien drôle, tu vas voir !

**Une vache, ça te bouffe trois hectares, moi avec trois hectares, je te fais deux mille kilos de riz…avec trois hectares, je te nourris Avignon, tu vois… **

Alors ? »

Yuki, inteloqué : « Heu…c'est une blague ? »

Kakéru : « Bah oui, évidemment ! Du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a dit… »

Il réfléchit longuement puis regarde furieusement Yuki qui recule.

Kakéru : « Rah ! J'y crois pas ! Il m'a bien arnaqué ! Tu te rend compte ! »

Yuki : _Mais…qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?_

Yuki tirant son ami par le bras dans le supermarché : « Allez, calme-toi, je te rappelle qu'on a du pain sur la planche… »

Malgré ses ronchonnements, Kakéru obtempère et suit Yuki dans le magasin.

**FIN**

Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu !

Même s'il y a sûrement plein d'imperfections…après tout, c'est ma première fanfiction! n.n

Kiss°.

_Yuko no Mei._

PS : les lettres répétées ne sont pas dues à un bug. '_Rire' _C'est juste que les lignes ayant refusé d'apparaître, j'ai décidé de mettre autre chose et cela donne les lettres de mon pseudo, « YUKO ». J'espère que cela ne dérange pas, c'était juste pour m'amuser.


End file.
